Locked In Your Love
by 54hay
Summary: After Daryl get involved in some of Merle's "shenanigans," he finds himself in prison. Before Daryl gets out, he starts attending therapy sessions from Lena White. Lena wasn't expecting to get feelings for a quiet, good-looking inmate. DarylxOC. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

** Hey! First of all, let me say thank you for checking out my story! I'm very excited to write my first Walking Dead fanfic. I was actually inspired to write this story by Orange Is the New Black. **

** I've made slight changes to this first chapter from the first time I've posted it. All that I've really changed is the point of view from Lena's to third person.**

** Enjoy reading and please review!**

"We'll have to talk about how you ended up in here eventually. You know that, right?"

Lena sighed when he just grunted in reply, his eyes never leaving the floor.

This is how every weekly meeting of theirs has gone for the past month. He's been in here for more then a month though. Lena's the one that's new to the prison.

The last counselor was Mike. He really was a nice guy. And he _genuinely _loved his job! Which was a pleasant change to Lena from the constant hatred and boredom that was plainly written on the people's faces around here.

Mike had to quit his job here since his father suffered from a second heart attack. Thankfully, he survived. Mike was moving back to his hometown in Michigan to help his mother take care of his father.

Mike stayed around for Lena's first week to show her around. He introduced her to the inmates she would be meeting with and to the guards she would regularly interact with.

There were eight inmates that Lena would regularly meet with either on Tuesday or Thursday; four on Tuesday, the other four on Thursday. Lena would also have to pop in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday around 11 a.m. and stay until about 1 p.m. just in case other inmates needed to talk, there was an emergency, etc.

She's been trying to convince Daryl to talk about the event that landed him in prison for three years for about a month now. He never talks. He's actually only says about three things during their sessions. _He probably thinks the only reason I continue our sessions is to hear myself talk for an hour_, Lena thought.

"Okay….How about we talk about something else instead?" Lena asks Daryl hoping that if he gets comfortable enough around her after talking about simple things like how his day is going, etc. he'll _really _open up.

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders, much to her annoyance.

Lena sighed and moved her attention from the quiet man to the clock. _Oh my God, really? _she thought to herself, _we still have 45 minutes. _

Lena absolutely hated wasting time. Not that helping Daryl would be a waste of time, but it wasn't like my psychology degree was being used right now.

"Alright. Forget that. What if I started with myself? What if I told you a little about myself first?" _Hopefully this will work_, Lena thought. _If it doesn't I don't know how much more of this silence I could take._

He shrugged again in response but this time, he glanced up at her real quick before returning his gaze to the carpet.

"Okay…Well I moved here from New York after I got my psychology degree there. I live-"

"Why would you move here to work at some prison if you lived in New York?"

It took Lena a minute to answer since she was in shock at Daryl participating in the conversation this time. And he didn't just answer a question, he asked one! She was genuinely excited! Even if he was asking about a subject I preferred not to talk about.

"Um…my dad was in and out of prison my whole life. He had a lot of anger management issue that was always getting him in trouble. Plus he liked to drink so…that's not too good of a combination." Lena answered in a quiet voice, suddenly becoming shy and nervous.

Daryl nodded his head in understanding, finally looking up into her eyes. Unlike most people, Daryl didn't look at her with pity. He just looked at her like he had the same troubles. It sparked her interest in him.

"What about your dad? Did you have trouble with him?" Lena asked quietly not knowing if she would get an answer or not. Probably not.

His gaze shifted down to the Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands. It was actually against the rules for Lena to give him that since his guard said an inmate could harm her with the hot liquid. But after her first session with Daryl, Lena could tell he was a good man. She knew that he would do something as stupid as splash coffee in her face.

They both stayed silent for a few moments before Daryl heaved a heavy sigh.

"My dad wasn't zactly the nicest guy."

Lena leaned forward in her seat a little, eager to hear what else he had to say. But he didn't continue. He just left it at that.

She nodded her head and wrote down the single word _father _on the notepad in her lap and underlined it twice to emphasize it.

"Do you mind me asking about your mother?"

"Nah. She died when I was little. Fell asleep smoking' a cigarette. Burned down our whole house."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I's whatever," Daryl replied, shrugging his shoulders and moving his eyes down to his coffee again.

"You know…I never actually met my mom."

"Hm?" Daryl's eyebrows drew together in confusion but he didn't look up.

"Yeah. She left my dad and me when I was six months old. So I guess I have met her…I just don't remember her." Now it was Lena's turn to shrug her shoulders. She watched him and waited for a reaction. But all Daryl did was flick his eyes to meet Lena's for a second.

After that, they didn't talk about anything else. And Lena didn't try and weasel anymore information out of Daryl. _I had received all the information I was going to get from him today_, Lena thought. _Which was quite a bit compared to our other sessions, so I'll just let him hang out in the office._

His guard, Officer Rick Grimes, came in a couple minutes early as Lena was taking Daryl's empty cup to throw away. His eyes moved from Daryl to the empty cup to end up on Lena.

"Ms. White, I told you that's against the rules," Rick said after closing her door. He crossed his arms in front of his chest while giving her a look that he would give his son.

"I know…but do you really think Daryl would hurt me?" Lena threw away the cup then met Rick's gaze.

"That doesn't matter rules are rules." Rick pulled out his little notebook and pen that was attached to his belt. "That's gonna be a shot on Daryl."

Shots were kind of like detentions that were handed out in school. The inmate's first shot was a warning. If the inmate continued to get shots, based on the reason for the shot, the inmate would be punished.

"Oh, come on, Rick. It's just one little cup," Lena begged him. _I would feel so incredibly bad if Daryl was punished because of me_, Lena thought.

As if suddenly remembering Daryl, Lena glanced down at him. His eyes were trained on Rick as if he was a threat. The rest of his face was void of emotion.

Rick had put his pen on his paper, but didn't write anything. Lena knew he was thinking about Daryl. Lena has always believed that Rick was actually too nice to be working here, but he enjoyed helping the inmates as they waited for freedom.

"Alright, fine. If you don't tell anyone else, I won't," Rick sighed, putting away notebook and pen.

"Of course I won't," Lena said then stepped back as Rick came up to Daryl to handcuff him and escort him back to his cell.

When Daryl left, Lena could feel a smile grow on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, so I know it took me a while to put up this chapter. But I really wanted to show Lena, Maggie, and Beth's friendship in a specific way that I was having troubles portraying. **

** Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Later that day Lena was trying to convince her best friend, Maggie, that Daryl was good at their favorite local bar.

"I don't know. I mean, he's in prison for crying out loud!"

"Hey! Keep your voice down! And you don't think I understand that?"

Maggie just sighed and rolled her eyes. She then just leaned back in her chair and sighed in defeat realizing she wasn't going to change Lena's mind.

"Uh oh. What are you guys fighting about now?" Beth asked.

Beth was Maggie's younger sister and the peace maker in their small group of friends.

"I'm just telling _Maggie _that just because a guy's in prison, it doesn't mean he isn't a good guy."

Maggie just scoffed at Lena's ridiculousness. Lena, like the adult she is, stuck her tongue out at Maggie in return.

Beth's gaze bounced from Maggie to Lena a couple times before she shook her head while setting down their tray of tequila. The girls don't normally drink tequila, but it was Tequila Tuesday at their bar, so why not? It was half off!

"I swear, sometimes I think _I'm _older than you two. Not the other way around!"

Beth passed out all of the drinks so each girl had four glasses then shouted, "Lets get fucked up!" before throwing back a drink. "Oh! And lets get along. Alright, children?"

"Well, someone's a little buzzed, huh?" Maggie asked Lena playfully then threw back her own drink with Lena.

"She only drops the f-bomb when she's drinking!" Lena shouted back to Maggie feeling a little buzzed herself.

After we finish the drinks, we start listening to the people going up on the small stage doing karaoke.

Maggie and I laughed our heads off at the guy on stage singing a Britney Spears song.

"You guys are so mean," Beth says, voice muffled since she has laid her head in her arms on the table.

"No we're not!" I shouted back playfully, still giggling a bit.

"Yeah! We're not laughing at him, we're laughing with him!" Maggie joined in, her focus never leaving the stage.

After Maggie got her fill of off-key Britney songs, the three girls grabbed a cab ride to Lena's place.

The girls got inside and collapsed on the couch.

"So when you were talking about the guy in your prison, were you talking about anyone in particular?" Beth asked in her child-like voice, knowing that if she used that tone, I'd be more incline to spill.

"Not really," I answered in, what I realized too late, was an unconvincing tone.

"_Oh_. So you were talking about someone!" Maggie exclaimed excitedly.

"No! I wasn't talking about anyone!" I tried to protest. My thoughts immediately went to Daryl and I could practically feel my cheeks light on fire. "Just drop it!"

"Oooo! You've got a crush!" Beth screamed, bouncing up and down on her knees. "What's his name?"

"What?!" Maggie shouted just as loudly as her younger sister. "You have a crush? On a _prisoner_?!"

"What? No! Would you guys stop teasing me? There is no guy and I don't have a crush on anyone!" I didn't make eye contact with them since I knew Maggie's eyes would practically peer into my soul while Beth would give me her childish puppy dog eyes. "This isn't middle school." I muttered.

"Lena's in love!" Beth called out in a sing-song voice while bouncing again. "Lena's in love!"

"Stop it! I am not!" I smacked Beth in her stomach with the back of my hand.

"Alright, Bethy. That's enough," Maggie said to Beth to try and calm her down for Lena's sake. Maggie knew that Lena would never tell them about the prisoner if Beth continued teasing her.

"Fine," Beth replaced her teasing and bouncing with a pout. "But can't we at least get a name?"

"No," Lena wasn't letting up any information on Daryl. _It's not a crush_, she reassured herself, _it's just a slight fascination_.

"Yeah! Come one, Lena," Maggie grabbed one of Lena's hands pulling into her own lap. "We deserve that much at the very least."

Lena gasped.

"You two deserve nothing!"

"I'll let Beth sing her song for you again." Maggie threatened, but Lena sat silent.

Beth started bounching up and down again before she drew in a deep breath.

"Lena's in love! Lena's in love! Lena's in love! Lena's in love! Lena's in love! Lena's in-"

"Alright! Enough, Beth! I'll tell you."

Beth gave a girly, high pitched squeal and clapped whilst Maggie gave Lena a huge grin.

"Daryl," Lena spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving her lap.

"Daryl?" Maggie asked, a bit put off by the name.

"Daryl what?" Beth questioned, still eager for information.

"Daryl Dixon," Lena answered a bit louder.

"Daryl Dixon," Beth repeated to herself just to try the name out.

"Sounds like a redneck, if you ask me," Maggie lounged back on the couch, not impressed with the man's name.

"Well, nobody did ask you," Lena started, giving Maggie a look as if to tell her to knock it off. "But I think he is a bit of a redneck."

Maggie just shrugged her shoulders and hummed in reply before grabbing a blanket from the basket Lena kept a stack in, signaling it was bedtime.

Lena and Beth stood up from the couch and walked towards Lena's bedroom to share her bed. Maggie took the couch this night since she slept in Lena's bed the last time they crashed at her place.

The girls took turns wiping off their make up in the bathroom before they just took off their pants and bras. They then collapsed in the bed exhausted.

"You know," Beth whispered into the darkness after a few moments of silence. "Daryl Dixon doesn't sound too bad."

I just hummed in reply, agreeing with the blonde.

"And he must be quite the looker for you to be interested in him," Beth finished, causing Lena to blush.

When Lena didn't answer, Beth chuckled. She knew she was right.

** I would really appreciate it if you guys would just leaving me a quick review. Even if it just says "good job" or "****J****". I just want to know that this story isn't complete shit. **

** If you have any comments, concerns, or questions, please message me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an early update! Don't forget to review after you read this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"So what do you hope to get out of our sessions?" Lena asked Daryl.

"Dunno," Daryl mumbled, shrugged his shoulders as he looked down into his cup of coffee.

The shrugs Daryl just _loved _to give Lena wasn't enough for her. Lena was determined to get more information from the man sitting across from her.

"Well, did they force you into our sessions, or did you sign up for them?" Lena's voice had an annoyed edge to it that she didn't often use around her inmates.

"Signed up."

Daryl's response made Lena sit up a little straighter.

"Really? Why?"

"They said if I did these things wit' you, I could maybe git out a lil' early."

"Oh." That maybe Lena go back to her slight slouch.

They spent the next twenty minutes in silence.

Lena had decided that she had enough so she went to get herself a second cup of coffee, just to have something to do.

Once Lena reached the coffee pot, she realized that she had forgotten to leave the stupid thing on so it would keep the pot warm. With a sigh of annoyance, Lena grabbed the pot and walked into the bathroom in her office to dump the remains down the sink.

As she poured, Lena briefly looked into the mirror in front of her. She stared at herself for a minute. She took in her long, brown hair that actually kept some of the volume she worked hard to get earlier that morning. Lena then turn on the water to rinse out the pot. Her eyes then glanced over her face real quick. Lena huffed when she noticed a little red dot on her chin that would turn into a pimple if she didn't do anything about it. She looked a little lower so her gaze was over her shoulder as she noticed steely blue eyes meeting her own hazels. Lena blushed and returned her attention to her task once she found out she was being watched checking herself out.

Once the pot was rinsed out, Lena walked back to the coffee maker and started another pot of coffee.

Lena then walked behind her desk to dig in the draw that she kept all of her personal items in. Her personal items were really just different beauty products like make up, a spare brush, and a mini flat iron, just in case something happened.

As she dug around looking for the little stick of acne medicine that she used to fight off pimples, Lena was unaware of the fact that the silent inmate had continued taking in her every move.

Daryl was confused as to how such an unprotected woman like Ms. White could walk around her office in ease. Like he wasn't even there. Like she didn't even care that he was a prisoner. Like he was some old friend.

"Ah ha!" Lena exclaimed when she finally found her prized medicine. She then rushed to the bathroom to get rid of her red dot as fast as possible. As she started applying the smelly product, Lena's eyes met Daryl's again.

Lena then made her way back to her desk once she finished to put the stick back.

"Wha' was all a tha' about?" Daryl surprised himself when her asked Lena the question.

Lena was also surprised by Daryl's interest causing her to miss the drawer and for the stick to roll under her desk.

"Shit," Lena swore under her breath.

Lena got on her hands and knees to see where the stick rolled to. When she finally found the stick near the front of her desk, just out of her reach, she began crawling around her desk.

Unbeknownst to Lena, Shane Walsh, the Executive Assistant to the Warden, silently stepped into her office at that moment. Shane didn't let his presence be known to Lena so that he could keep watching her on the floor.

Lena finally located the stupid stick and blindly reached under the desk. The tips of her fingers brushed the stick, so she stretched a little further but ended up knocking away a little.

"Oh, fuck me!" Lena said to herself as she put her cheek to the ground and stuck her arm back under the desk.

Daryl watched perplexed at the strange woman's actions. He stayed silent as he watched Ms. White's shapely ass raise in the as she reached further under the desk. The inmate was so focused on the girl, that he didn't notice Mr. Walsh until he heard the older man chuckle under his breath.

"Oh! Fuck _yes_! _Fuck _you! You _stupid _mother fucking piece of _fucking _shit!" Lena shouted as she held the pimple stick in her fist.

Daryl took his turn chuckling under his breath and rolled his eyes. It was then he realized that the girl didn't know Walsh was in the room. There was a policy against swearing on the prison property.

Lena jumped when she heard a deep voiced man clear his throat behind her.

She immediately jumped to her feet and turned around to greet the man. She shoved the stick behind her back and dropped it on her desk.

"Shane!" Lena said in surprise, not expecting him to drop by today. When Shane raised a single eyebrow, Lena realized her mistake and quickly corrected herself after her eyes quickly flicked to meet Daryl's.

"I mean, Mr. Walsh. What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here today?"

"Just thought I would personally bring you the file for an inmate that will be needing a weekly session in about a month. Also, I haven't really been able to see if you've settled in." Shane waved the file in his hand in the air.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Walsh. And everything's great here. I've settled in just fine. Thanks for your concern." Lena walked over to the man and reached for the file.

Shane pulled the file out of Lena's reached and wrapped his free hand around Lena's outstretched wrist. Lena's face twisted in confusion.

"Not so fast. You are aware of our rule against swearing on prison grounds, correct?"

Lena quickly nodded her head and opened her mouth to begin apologizing.

"Shh, shh, shh," Shane whispered as a placed a finger over Lena's lips. "It's fine. This is your warning for your _dirty _mouth."

Shane then ran his finger from her lips down her neck stopping at her collar bone causing a shiver of disgust run down Lena's spine.

"However everyone only gets one warning," Shane began as his hand trailed between Lena's breast, down her stomach taut with nerves, before stopping to place it gently on her hip. "So if I catch you swearing again," Shane continued, this time he began circling around to Lena's back side. His hand trailed behind him, following the circle of her waist until it rested on her ass. "You'll have to be _punished_." Shane finished in Lena's ear as his hand grabbed a handful of Lena's butt causing her whole body to tense in fear.

Shane chuckled before walking away from the assaulted girl and to the door. He turned the handle and opened the door a crack then stopped and looked at Lena over his shoulder.

"Hope I see you around." Shane didn't wait for a response before he fully opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

Lena could feel her whole body shake and shudder in fear.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually a little uncomfortable to write. I had a grimace on my face the second Shane walked in.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**If you have any comments, concerns, or questions, please message me! - Haley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Although it's only been like three days, it feels like it has been a week.**

**This chapter is about Daryl's reaction. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Enjoy! And please review afterwards!**

Lena let out a huge sigh before she leaned her back on the wall closest to her. She looked up at her plain ceiling and blinked back tears as she slid down the wall so that she was sitting on the floor. She kept taking deep breaths until she was sure she wasn't going to burst into tears.

"Wha' tha' fuck was that?" Daryl asked Lena. Lena's head snapped up in surprise. She had forgotten that Daryl was still in the room.

"I…I don't know," Lena honestly replied.

She was aware that she was just sexually assaulted by her boss, but she still couldn't believe it.

Shane just _sexually assaulted _her. With Daryl _in the room_.

Lena's brain was on override with those two sentences being repeated over and over again.

"You ain't, y'know, wit' Shane, right?" Daryl asked after a long moment of silence.

"_Fuck _no!" Lena immediately shouted.

"A'right, girl. Chill out. I was jus' makin' sure."

"I mean, the first couple of times I talked to him, I could tell he was interested in me, but I didn't know….I had no idea he would do _that_," although she could repeat 'sexually assaulted' over and over in her head, she couldn't say it out loud. It seemed like if Lena said it out loud, it would make it real, and Lena didn't want _that _to be real. She knew it actually happened but she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Daryl remained quiet, not really knowing what to say or do.

Lena suddenly crawled over to Daryl before she sat on her knees so she was eye level with the man.

Daryl jumped at the girl's quick movement. He then sat up pin-straight in his chair when she put her hands on her knees.

"Daryl, no one can know about that," Lena's voice shook with fear as she tried to convince the man to keep quiet.

"What?!" Daryl practically shouted in her face, making her flinch. "You wanna keep quiet 'bout this?!"

"Yes. Please, Daryl. Please," Lena had just gotten settled into her job. She knew if anyone heard about this, they wouldn't believe her. For fuck's sake, Shane was her boss! Everyone would think that she attempted to seduce Shane to get higher up, work wise.

"Tha's fucked up! I can't _not _say anythang. _You _can't keep quiet neither! You needa tell someone," Daryl couldn't believe she didn't want to tell anyone about the fucking Walsh incident.

"No! Please, Daryl, please!" Lena voice was starting to turn desperate. Daryl _had _to understand why she didn't want anyone to know about this.

"Alright, fine!" Daryl didn't agree with the girl's choice, but he also didn't like seeing her like this. All desperate and on the verge of tears.

Lena gave Daryl a small smile before giving Daryl's knees a quick squeeze in thanks.

"Thank you so much," Lena whispered to Daryl, making the grown man blush a deep red.

"I's nothin'" Daryl whispered back.

"You know, you have beautiful eyes, Daryl," Lena complimented the man in front of her.

Daryl's eyes snapped up to Lena's in alarm as her eyes grew in size from shock. Lena couldn't believe she had said that aloud.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Lena jumped back from Daryl, scared by Rick's voice. Lena's jump caused her to land right on her ass. Her knees ended up falling open so she was sure she flashed Daryl her black thong.

As she looked up at Daryl, her fear was confirmed when she saw eyes quickly shift from her skirt to Rick.

"Jesus, Rick! You scared me to death!" Lena shouted at him.

"Well what the hell were you two doing?" Rick shouted back, walking to Lena to help pull her to her feet.

"Nothing. There was nothing going on. There _is _nothing going on," Lena said as she tried to brush off Rick, hoping he would leave the whole situation alone.

Rick stared at Lena for a moment before moving it to Daryl. He was determining if he truly believed what Lena said. His gaze shifted back to Lena.

"Whatever," Rick muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. He walked over to Lena and helped her stand up.

Lena adjusted her skirt and fixed her hair back in place as she watched Rick pull out his handcuffs.

"Alright. Come one, Man," Rick said, ready to leave the room with its awkward feeling buzzing in the air.

"See ya, Len," Rick waved as he opened the door.

"Later, Rick," Lena called back. "See you next week, Daryl."

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled, back to his usual quiet demeanor.

Once the two men were out of the room, Lena let out a huge sigh and took a seat at her desk.

Lena's mind was going crazy trying to comprehend what all happened in the last hour. The last hour that felt like a day.

Lena let out a groan before laying her head on her desk. She desperately wanted the day to be over so she could just go home.

She could picture herself arriving home. She would walk in and immediately strip down to her bra and panties and grab a beer from her fridge. Then, she would start a hot bath while she watched a little TV. And then, before she would get in her bath, she would grab a second beer because her day had really fucking sucked. As she soaked, Lena would imagine all the different ways she could cut off Shane's dick. When she was done, she would climb out of the tub, dry off, dress in her most comfy pajamas, and watch a feel-good movie that would make her feel better.

_ Maybe Grease_, Lena thought. _Or Dirty Dancing. Or maybe Mulan! That always makes me feel better! And Tarzan! I haven't seen that movie in for-_

Lena's daydreaming was interrupted by a knocking on her door signaling that it was time for her next session.

Lena let out a tired sigh before walking over to her door.

**So there it is. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! Everyone who reviews is getting a peek at the next chapter!**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, message me. **

**Haley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the little hiatus. Anyways, here's the next chapter. **

**My apologies for any errors. And of course, I do not own any characters mention in this fiction besides Lana White.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Daryl watched Rick with weary eyes as he closed Lena's door.

"You wanna tell me what all that was about?" Rick asked, putting his hands on his hips in a stern manner.

"It was nothin', man," Daryl quietly said, keeping his gaze on the floor and his promise to Lena.

"Don't lie to me, Daryl. I've never seen a girl look that scared because of 'nothing'."

Daryl debated telling the truth. He felt that it really was right to tell Rick the truth about Lena, but he did make a promise to the girl. He didn't know why, but he found himself not being annoyed when he was around Lena. He was afraid that if he told Rick about Shane, then Lena would be pissed at him. But he was also afraid that if he kept his mouth shut, Shane would attack Lena again and really hurt her.

Rick sighed, then rolled his eyes while shaking his head. He then laid his hand on Daryl's shoulder and started guiding him to his cell.

When they arrived, Daryl started to walk into his cell then decided he had made his mind up.

"Hey, man. I can trust ya, right?"

"Of course," Rick immediately responded, confused at Daryl's sudden words.

"Well….somethin' really bad happened back at Lena's," Daryl started before pausing in thought.

"I figured as much. What was it?"

Rick's question made Daryl sigh even though he had brought up Lena.

"Just forget it. I shouldna said anythin' in tha firs' place. I promised Lena I would keep quiet," Daryl said after suddenly changing his mind.

"What happened, Daryl?" Rick asked slightly annoyed before starting to panic. "Did something happen to Lena? You _need _to tell me if something happened. Lena's a good girl. She don't deserve getting hurt."

"It was Shane, man," Daryl admitted after Rick proved he only had Lena's best interest in mind.

"What? What do you mean? What did Shane do?" Rick glanced around to be sure that no one was around. Rick kept his voice low in case someone _was _near.

"Shane… He came in ta give Lena some file, so she walked over to take tha thang from h'm…and then he jus'…" Daryl stopped to shake his head in disgust. "He ran his disgustin' finger from tha gurl's lips down to her hips-"

"You mean just randomly. Unprovoked?" Rick interrupted, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes! She was jus' doin' her job when he started touchin' on her. Tha' ain't even tha worst part. After tha', he reached behind Lena an' jus' grabbed a handful of her ass."

Rick stood completely still, completely taken back by Shane's actions. He believed Daryl completely. Why would the man lie about something like that? Rick knew Daryl liked Lena. He could tell since every time he would come to take Daryl back to his cell, Daryl wouldn't have the usual scowl on his face.

"I can't believe- He just did all that with you right in the room?!"

"Yeah, Man. He didn' care at all. Didn' even look ma way."

"What did Lena do?"

"Nothin'. She didn' do anythin'. The gurl looked so scared. She was white as a sheet."

Even though Daryl was the one locked up in prison, he felt that Shane should take his place.

"Alright," Rick said, thinking for a minute on how to handle this situation. "I'll go talk to Shane and see if he says anything. When you go see Lena again, act as if you didn't say a word."

"How's tha gon' help Lena?" Daryl doubted Rick's plan was gonna do a damn thing.

"It's all I can think of right now. Give me some time and Lena won't have this problem ever again. I can promise you that."

"Alright," Daryl said, confident that him and Rick would make things right.

Several hours later, Shane looked up from his computer screen when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in!" He called out.

Rick walked in, glancing around the room to make sure no one would be present for the conversation he was about to have with Shane.

"Oh! Hey, Man! How ya been?" Shane smiled. Deciding to take a break to have a chat with his best friend, Shane relaxed back into his office chair.

"Hey! I'm good. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Rick plastered a fake smile on his face, hoping Shane wouldn't notice the cold sweat that covered his body.

"Nah. Course not. I always got time for you."

"Great. I just wanted to talk to you about something…kinda important."

"Alright." Shane sat up straight. "What's the issue?"

"You know that new girl? Lena?" Rick questioned, take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Shane's desk.

"Of course. What about her?" Shane was confused as to where this was going.

"I don't know…I was just… She's quite a looker, ain't she?" Rick decided to try and take a lighter approach to the serious topic.

Shane's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah. She is. Why? You interested?"

"No! Of course not!" Rick immediately shot back. "I'm a married man! I would never cheat on Lori! You know that, Shane!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Shane held his hands up in defense. "You're the one that brought her up, Man."

Rick nodded, accepting Shane's attempt at an apology for his mistake.

_ Aw, fuck it_, Rick thought. _Might as well get right to the point._

"Hey, listen, Man," Rick nervously started. "There's word going around that you.. Uh… Well…" Rick stuttered.

"Well? Spit it out," Shane encouraged, getting irritated with Rick's nervousness.

"Alright. I've just been hearing that you touched Lena. _Inappropriately_."

Shane sat still for just a minute.

"What do you mean 'inappropriately'?"

"As in you touched her ass, Man."

Shane was quiet once again. Suddenly, he busted into fits of laughter, startling Rick.

"I wish!" Shane joked, once his laughter started to die down. "Who told you this?"

"Just, you know, heard it through the grapevine," Rick said, getting nervous again that Shane would catch his lie.

"Through the grapevine, huh? What's that mean? An inmate or another guard?"

Rick shrugged, not meeting Shane's eyes. Shane knows that Rick's a bad liar.

"Rick, come on," Shane said, in a slightly threatening tone.

"An inmate," Rick admitted, deciding that's all he was going to say on this matter.

"An inmate?" Shane began laughing again. "You don't really believe a single word these inmates, do you? I mean, these guys would lie for an extra pudding cup!"

Rick just studied Shane for a second. He noticed that although Shane was smiling (a smile that didn't really reach his eyes by the way), he was daring Rick to say something else against him again, without saying an actual word.

"Haha. Yeah, you're right, Man," Rick said, trying to backtrack a little. "I don't know what I was thinking believing the guy."

"Yeah." Shane agreed. "Well…I have work to get to. And so do you."

Rick caught on to Shane's subtle words telling him to leave.

He stood, putting another fake smile on his face.

"See ya later, Shane." Rick said, heading for the door.

"Yeah. Oh, and tell Lori and Carl I said 'hi'."

Rick looked over his shoulder at Shane, truly seeing him for the bad, lying man he is.

"Of course."

Shane's focus returned to his screen as the office door softly clicked shut.

**I hope you liked it! Pretty, pretty please review!**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, message me. **

**Haley**


End file.
